Celui qui ne pouvait perdre
by Moira-chan
Summary: Spoilers sur le chapitre 221 ! / Où Furihata expérimente la douleur de se retrouver au mauvais endroit, au pire des moments… et ses conséquences. AkaFuri et KagaKuro sur fond d'AkaKuro.


**Attention !** Je l'ai précisé dans le résumé, mais je le répète une dernière fois : cette fanfiction contient beaucoup de **spoilers** ! Si vous n'avez pas lu au moins jusqu'au chapitre 221 voire 222 des scans et si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé sur ces chapitres, ne lisez pas cette histoire ! Fermez cette page ! Fuyez-la comme la peste ! Même le résumé ci-dessous est infecté okay D: *sort*

* * *

**Titre :** Celui qui ne pouvait perdre (ce tire est susceptible de changer si une meilleure idée me vient)  
**Genres :** Principalement angst, amitié, romance, avec beaucoup d'introspection et de réflexion.**  
Rating :** T  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Akashi/Furihata/Akashi, Kagami/Kuroko, et un tout petit peu de Akashi/Kuroko.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** « Il y a deux Akashi. » En fin de compte, Furihata savait bien qu'il aurait dû y croire avant d'en avoir la preuve.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Comme promis en fin du chapitre 5 de _Happily Ever After_, je publie une nouvelle histoire à chapitres, aujourd'hui. :) Je pars du principe que si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous avez lu le chapitre 221, alors... vous vous souvenez du brutal changement d'Akashi ? De cette histoire de double personnalité qui semble maintenant pas mal avérée ? Eh bien, j'ai voulu faire une fic sur ça. En d'autres termes, cette histoire est une sorte d'analyse et de mise en action des "deux" Akashi... maiis c'est aussi une fic que j'ai voulue du point de vue de Furihata, parce que ça m'avait l'air intéressant :D Bref, je m'éternise pas, mais... attendez-vous à Furi, à de l'AkaFuri, et à plein de descriptions d'Akashi, fufufu *bam*

Oh, et pendant que j'y suis... Nous sommes le 8 novembre - _happy birthday_, Furi ! x3

* * *

**Celui qui ne pouvait perdre**

Chapitre 1

« Nous avons gagné. »

A l'instant même où ces mots, ces trois simples mots, résonnèrent dans le principal gymnase de la ville de Tokyo, Furihata Kouki se dit qu'il n'oublierait probablement jamais cette finale, ce match précis.

Akashi Seijuurou, capitaine de la toute-puissante équipe de basketball du lycée Rakuzan, se tenait fier et droit sur le terrain, et ses paroles, fortes, pleines d'assurance, avaient dû frapper de plein fouet toute l'assemblée, au moins – mais, sur le coup, le numéro 12 de Seirin se demanda si elles ne s'étaient pas répercutées jusque plus loin encore. _Nous avons gagné_ – comme ça, naturellement, l'air assuré, à deux secondes de la fin du match ; et la sueur qui glissait sur sa peau pâle, que l'on devinait à ses tempes, le long de ses bras, ne le rendait que plus digne encore, plus fier encore ; et le souffle à ses lèvres, de ses lèvres, que l'on aurait pu voir dans l'air s'il s'était trouvé dehors en cet instant-même, n'était pas désespéré le moins du monde, à peine saccadé, à peine fatigué ; et ses yeux, différents, rouge et jaune, ou bien rouge et or, parcoururent alors la salle au grand complet.

Au loin, derrière lui peut-être, ou bien devant, le ballon orange et rond s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd – le dernier.  
Furihata, qui n'avait pas bougé, crut l'entendre vaguement résonner ; mais la tension dans l'atmosphère étouffa sans doute son ultime cri aux oreilles de tous les joueurs.

Puis, au bout d'un dernier instant de silence qui sembla durer une éternité, retentit dans toute l'immense salle l'unique sonnerie annonçant la fin de la rencontre-  
Rakuzan avait gagné.  
Exactement comme Akashi l'avait prédit, deviné, non, _décidé_ – Rakuzan avait gagné.

* * *

Étonnamment, sa défaite en finale de la Winter Cup n'eut pas, comme on aurait pu le croire, de conséquences particulièrement désastreuses sur l'équipe du lycée Seirin.  
Après tout, tous les garçons qui la composaient avaient déjà subi la défaite lors du championnat inter-lycée, la même année ; ils savaient perdre, ou du moins, ils savaient plutôt accepter de perdre – et s'ils ne savaient pas, eh bien, il était grand temps d'apprendre. Ils n'étaient pas devenus les meilleurs du Japon, et la soirée suivant leur match contre Rakuzan avait été difficile à vivre – mais malgré tout, la Terre continuait de tourner sur son axe de travers, et les choses continuaient à se passer, mieux parfois, moins bien dans d'autres cas : il leur fallait aller de l'avant, river leurs yeux sur le futur, et se focaliser sur les rencontres à venir.

« Tch, marmonna Kagami, quelques jours plus tard. J'arrive pas à y croire... »

Les entraînements avaient repris comme si de rien n'était.  
Ce jour-là, à cet instant précis, c'était la pause. Taiga ne s'était pas encore remis de la finale et s'était assis à l'écart de ceux du club avec lesquels il aurait pu vouloir discuter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ; Riko, debout au milieu de ses joueurs abattus, ne savait plus ou pas encore comment les remotiver, sinon en les menaçant de temps à autres de les forcer à déclarer leur amour tout nus ; Kouki n'avait pas joué lors de la finale mais n'était pas pour autant moins affecté que les autres par la défaite, et ses conversations avec ses coéquipiers manquaient d'intérêt ; Tetsuya était absent.  
Et, cette fois-ci, l'on eut beau l'appeler, le chercher, l'appeler encore – il ne se montra pas. N'apparut pas. Ne débarqua pas, avec son éternelle voix monocorde et son sempiternel « J'étais là depuis le début » ; il n'était pas là, et c'était tout. Ils avaient perdu.

* * *

Dans l'équipe, chacun avait sa propre manière d'affronter la honte, la tristesse et le regret de la défaite : Kagami, par exemple, ne prononça plus un mot de l'entraînement, et s'efforça de focaliser toutes ses pensées et toutes ses idées sur le ballon orange, sur les exercices demandés – peu importe qu'il ait l'air en colère, frustré, ou simplement désespéré.  
Kuroko, de son côté, était revenu. Il s'était excusé de son absence, puis avait juré qu'il mettrait dorénavant tout en œuvre pour devenir encore meilleur qu'avant, quitte à y consacrer chaque minute de son temps ; et personne ne l'avait vraiment vu, mais dans ses yeux brillait la plus puissante et la plus fière détermination, à cet instant.

Furihata, qui tâchait quant à lui de s'investir un maximum dans ces entraînements qui lui paraissaient à la fois de plus en plus durs physiquement, de plus en plus supportables moralement, l'avait réalisé après coup – mais la détermination était le point fort de Kuroko, après tout. Aussi frêle et fragile semble-t-il, l'adolescent avait été capable de relier et de maintenir entrelacés tous les talents de Teikou, toute cette bande de têtes brûlées qu'était la Génération des Miracles, et maintenant, il faisait usage de cette même force avec son équipe actuelle.

(Un jour, par la porte des vestiaires, Kouki l'aperçut lancer un viril coup de poing entre les côtes de Kagami – cela valut à Kuroko d'être brutalement soulevé par le col et dans les airs, rien qu'une seconde durant, mais par la suite, l'as de Seirin se rasséréna et récupéra toute la réflexion et l'intelligence, s'il en est, dont il avait manqué lors des entraînements ayant suivi la Winter Cup.)

* * *

Peu après que la norme fut enfin rétablie, cependant, Furihata se vit le témoin d'une étrange scène.

Ce jour-là était un jour de pluie, où l'eau sale tombait à grosses gouttes et détrempait les larges routes et les petites ruelles avec une fureur toute pareille ; et les flaques n'avaient pas le temps de se former contre la chaussée, que déjà c'était comme un courant fort, à ras le sol, qui les emportait contre le béton, dans une danse endiablée destinée à ne s'arrêter qu'au fond des caniveaux ou des bouches d'égout.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Kouki passa contre son front celui de ses poignets qui portait un bandeau voué à absorber sa sueur, et laissa son regard s'échapper par la porte qu'entrouvrait Riko : un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra dans le gymnase, aussitôt, et le fracas de la pluie se mit à résonner dans la pièce, jusqu'au plafond, jusqu'aux paniers de basket.

« Wah ! S'exclama alors Koganei, en passant sa bouteille d'eau à Mitobe. Il pleut vachement fort ! »

A ses côtés, son camarade de toujours acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.  
Kagami, qui se tenait aux côtés de Kuroko, lui-même occupé à ranger le tableau des scores, ne put retenir un juron.

« Eh merde, j'ai pas de parapluie ! »

(Personne ne remarqua le drôle de regard fixe et bleu, un peu inquiet, un peu triste, un peu plein de regrets, qu'alors Kuroko lui jeta.)

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Kagami-kun, lança le joueur fantôme, le ton neutre. Les idiots n'attrapent jamais le rhume.  
– Quoi ?! S'étrangla aussitôt l'autre. Kuroko, espèce de-  
– D'accord avec Kuroko, l'interrompit la coach de l'équipe, un sourire aux lèvres. Allez, au vestiaire, Bakagami ! »

Riko, fidèle à elle-même, profita de cette occasion pour envoyer au vestiaire – et, par conséquent, à la douche – tous les garçons du club ; la plupart d'entre eux ne se firent pas prier, Kagami le premier, étonnamment, et quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient tous disparu par l'une des diverses portes du gymnase. Seul Hyuuga resta dans la salle, quelques secondes encore : il les regarda partir se changer, tous autant qu'ils étaient, avec un poing sur la hanche et l'autre main le long du corps – et puis son expression sévère se détendit, ses épaules se tournèrent vers leur coach, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'extérieur.  
A cet instant-là, il soupira.

« Le temps est à l'image du moral de nos troupes, lança Riko, les bras croisés. Va falloir arranger tout ça ! »

Par chance, la responsable de l'équipe de basketball de Seirin ne manquait jamais de détermination, ni de courage, ni d'ambition, ni d'énergie, pas même dans la défaite et la frustration ; aussi, elle empoigna d'une main la lourde porte du gymnase, et la claqua d'un coup sec, dont le bruit sourd résonna dans toute la pièce.  
Sur ce, elle fit un pas en arrière, et Hyuuga n'avait, dans ces cas-là, pas même besoin de voir son visage pour connaître son expression exacte : il savait, par cœur, qu'elle souriait, comme si elle contemplait un travail accompli ou se félicitait de la plus belle des réussites. Alors, il sentit son cœur s'alléger, et sourit à son tour.

(A l'extérieur, la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber.)

Ce jour-là, Furihata s'accorda plus de temps que nécessaire pour se doucher, se changer, se préparer. Il avait bien vu qu'il pleuvait dehors, enfin, il l'avait entendu, comme tous les autres, ceux de l'équipe, et à vrai dire il n'aimait pas les jours comme ça – ces jours de pluie battante, bruyante, terrifiante, où il faisait trop humide et trop froid. Il se permit donc de profiter de la chaleur de l'eau des douches un petit peu plus longtemps qu'à son habitude ; et là où il entendit Kagami s'enfuir de la salle de bain après cinq minutes, si ce n'est moins, Kouki eut bien besoin d'une quinzaine de minutes pour s'en extirper.

Car à l'abri de cette porte verte et familière, qui le gardait bien enfermé dans un espace individuel et réservé à lui seulement, pour l'instant, l'eau coulait sur son corps comme la pluie sur les voitures et les gens au-dehors ; mais en plus chaud, en beaucoup plus chaud, au point qu'au lieu de froisser ses vêtements et de déposer sur lui les derniers résidus de pollution dans l'air, elle fripait sa peau et emportait avec elle ses courbatures et son énergie. Lentement, il se sentit de plus en plus détendu, de plus en plus fatigué, comme le soir juste avant de s'endormir, et son esprit se mit malgré lui à voguer sur les sujets importants du moment – la Winter Cup, la victoire, leur défaite et ce qu'elle signifiait… Furihata avait l'habitude de perdre, en toute honnêteté ; cette rencontre-là n'avait pas été son premier échec, et ce ne serait sans doute pas le dernier. A vrai dire, et même si ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur de le penser, il avait parfois l'impression de cumuler les échecs et les erreurs, depuis qu'il était né : après tout, il n'était pas doué, ni à l'école, ni en sport, ni nulle part ailleurs. Qu'il s'agisse de mathématiques ou de japonais, de basketball, de beach-volley, il ne dépassait ni ne dépasserait sans doute jamais le niveau de la moyenne – côté cœur, il cumulait sans plus les compter les années de célibat, et celle qu'il pensait aimer l'avait récemment repoussé, encore une fois.

_« Je suis désolée, Furi, mais… Tu n'as pas gagné. »_

Il y avait cru, pourtant.  
Il avait encouragé ses camarades tout le tournoi durant, et avait même pu jouer lors de la demi-finale, qu'ils avaient fini par remporter ; puis ils s'étaient lancés dans la finale, prêts à tout, enfin, ils croyaient, et... _Nous avons gagné_ – encore une fois, les mots d'Akashi résonnèrent dans son esprit.  
Sa détermination, sa confiance, son regard puissant et fier qui ne cillait jamais, même lorsque l'adversaire remontait au score ou prenait l'avantage ; ses nombreux talents sur le terrain, ses capacités de capitaine, sa façon de tout dominer et de tout contrôler comme si c'était écrit dans l'ordre des choses – force était de l'avouer, il était tout ce que Furihata n'était pas.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se remémora le visage sévère de ce garçon à l'apparence trop ordinaire, pour l'aura de puissance qu'il dégageait – l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il aurait un jour l'occasion de voir perdre ce type-là.  
Assurément, non ; il soupira, et retourna aux vapeurs tièdes de l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau.

Finalement, tout de même, il parvint à se convaincre de tourner les robinets, et coupa d'un seul coup l'eau froide comme l'eau chaude. Il passa encore une ou deux longues et agréables minutes ainsi, immobile, enveloppé comme dans un cocon protecteur par la tiédeur qui régnait dans la cabine de douche et répandait de la buée partout sur les murs ; puis, seulement, il osa ouvrir la porte en grand, et se laissa happer par la fraîcheur du vestiaire.

Immédiatement, la température de l'air le fit frissonner.

(A l'extérieur, le vent n'avait pas cessé de hurler.)

Et pourtant, à défaut de faire vraiment chaud, il faisait toujours plus ou moins tiède dans les vestiaires ; car l'unique porte qui permettait d'en sortir ne donnait ni sur le couloir sans cesse traversé des pires courants d'air, ni sur l'extérieur où leur sueur aurait gelé au contact de l'atmosphère glacée, mais sur la salle principale, toujours raisonnablement chauffée.  
Kouki, arraché presque contre son gré à la douce température de la salle de bain, posa un pied hésitant contre le carrelage frais et détrempé de l'endroit – le plus difficile, se dit-il, les yeux fermés, était de ne pas tomber.

« T'es lent, Kuroko !  
– Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre, Kagami-kun. »

Il avait noué une serviette blanche et propre autour de sa taille, et de l'autre moitié des vestiaires lui parvinrent soudain les voix de deux camarades qu'il avait jusqu'alors crus partis depuis longtemps ; aussi, il tressaillit, surpris, et manqua de laisser son pied glisser sur un carreau mouillé.

« J'allais pas y aller seul, abruti. »

A en juger par le ton qu'il venait d'employer, Kagami devait être agacé – ou bien, nerveux. Un peu angoissé, peut-être. Furihata songea que la mauvaise humeur de son coéquipier était sans doute due au mauvais temps (on disait souvent, à la télévision, que la pluie pouvait influencer la plupart des gens), et s'avança sans trop réfléchir dans la partie des locaux où se trouvaient ses deux amis. A peine y fut-il entré que déjà, il sentit l'air devenir plus frais contre sa peau ; il frissonna, et rejoignit sans plus attendre son casier.  
Par terre, sur le sol dur et froid des vestiaires, il remarqua au passage que la plupart des traces de pas trempées qu'avaient dû laisser ses camarades en quittant les douches s'étaient effacées – bien sûr, cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'il aurait dû être seul, à cette heure-ci, et il se demanda pourquoi ses deux amis étaient restés.

« Je tâcherai de me souvenir que Kagami-kun ne peut se déplacer sans moi, à l'avenir.  
– Ugh- Kuroko ! J't'avais proposé de passer au Majiba après l'entraînement, me dis pas que t'as oublié ?! »

Si l'ombre et la lumière de Seirin avaient remarqué la présence de Kouki – et ils l'avaient forcément remarquée ; après tout, le maître de la misdirection, ce n'était pas lui –, ils n'avaient jusqu'alors pas fait le moindre geste en sa direction, et ne s'étaient pas le moins du monde occupés de lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, cependant : il avait l'habitude que ses camarades plus âgés, plus doués ne se soucient pas de sa vie, et à vrai dire, il préférait sans doute qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il n'était ni très beau, ni très fort, ni très intelligent, il n'avait aucune qualité particulière et s'était donc depuis longtemps fait à l'idée qu'il n'appartiendrait jamais au groupe de ceux qui l'étaient.

Un soupir léger s'échappa de ses lèvres ; et s'il avait été dehors, il aurait pu voir sous ses yeux son souffle se transformer en buée.  
Au lieu de ça, il ne put que sentir un frisson sur ses épaules en imaginant la température à l'extérieur, et une vague de chaleur contre sa peau sitôt lors qu'il enfila ses vêtements, dans sa main jusqu'alors. Quelque part dans son dos, il entendit tousser Kagami ou Kuroko, il ne savait trop – l'instant d'après, ses deux camarades reprenaient leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, Kagami-kun, finit par répondre le joueur fantôme de Seirin, probablement plus agacé qu'il n'y paraissait. C'est juste que je...  
– Rah, allez, c'est moi qui invite, le coupa alors sa lumière, avec un soupir. Avec toi qui bois qu'un milkshake à chaque fois, c'est pas comme si j'allais me ruiner, mais bon, si c'est ça qu'il faut... »

Furihata se demanda si le silence qui s'ensuivit signifiait _oui_.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse – et puis, tout à coup, alors qu'il en était arrivé à attacher rapidement les chaussures à ses pieds, il entendit grincer la porte des vestiaires. Il se redressa et tourna la tête, rendu impatient par la chaleur qui, maintenant qu'il était habillé, le pressait de tous côtés ; et comme il s'en doutait, comme il l'aurait parié, Kuroko et Kagami étaient sur le point de s'en aller, ensemble.

Ça lui fit plaisir, quelque part – de se rendre compte ainsi que l'ombre de l'équipe avait fini par accepter. Il se sentit heureux pour ses coéquipiers, qui allaient pouvoir passer encore quelques instants l'un avec l'autre, et tenta en vain de réprimer sa jalousie, qui s'empara de lui à la simple idée de la montagne de devoirs qui l'attendait.

Mais Kouki faisait partie de ses gens qui emportaient l'infâme jalousie partout avec eux, dans leur quotidien, quoiqu'ils pensent et quoiqu'ils fassent ; aussi il n'en tint pas compte et, la rangeant dans sa poche comme un morceau de papier voué à y être oublié, il se hâta d'emboîter le pas à ses deux amis.

(A l'extérieur, l'orage n'avait pas cessé de tonner.)

A l'extérieur, la tempête avait redoublé d'intensité.  
Furihata s'en aperçut sitôt qu'il posa un pied hors des vestiaires, à vrai dire ; car la sortie débouchait sur un couloir, qu'il eut tôt fait de traverser, et juste sous ses yeux se dressèrent alors les immenses portes vitrées transparentes qui protégeaient bravement le gymnase des criminels, des indésirables et des intempéries.

Un avant-toit d'excellente facture (les bâtiments du lycée Seirin avaient pour avantage qu'ils étaient récents et, par conséquent, dotés des dernières innovations architecturales) empêchait la colère du ciel de marteler le verre flambant neuf, mais vingt centimètres plus loin à peine, le goudron détrempé avait foncé, et les gouttes qui martelaient le sol s'écrasaient dans les flaques qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes formées. Puis, tout à coup, un éclair illumina le ciel – l'espace d'une seconde, tout se fit plus clair.  
Moins d'un instant après, le tonnerre qui l'accompagnait, asynchrone, avait traversé l'air jusqu'à Kouki et détonna si fort qu'il l'entendit de l'intérieur du gymnase.

Soudain bien moins motivé à sortir encore que lorsqu'il prenait sa douche, enfermé dans la cabine tendre et tiède, Furihata frissonna d'un frisson qui remonta jusqu'à ses épaules. Pour se rassurer, il serra plus fort dans sa main droite le parapluie qu'il y tenait ; fort heureusement, c'était un parapluie plutôt résistant que sa mère lui avait offert peu auparavant, et la simple idée de se retrouver dehors, mais sous son armature solide et large rasséréna le jeune homme.  
Face à la porte qui les séparaient du chaos, cependant, ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas l'air aussi effrayés que lui : à vrai dire, Kagami paraissait plus agacé qu'autre chose, et Kuroko, comme à son habitude, ne semblait rien du tout, sinon blasé, neutre, habitué peut-être.

« Bon..., finit par lâcher la lumière de Seirin, visiblement embarrassé. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller... »

Sur ces mots, il posa une main puissante sur la poignée de la porte, et l'ouvrit en grand ; immédiatement, le vent s'engouffra dans le complexe sportif, et frappa Furihata de plein fouet, (tandis que personne ici présent ne prenait la peine de remarquer la lueur pleine d'amusement qui brillait dans les yeux de Kuroko).

« Kagami-kun », coupa son ombre, alors que le meilleur joueur de l'équipe mettait à l'extérieur un pied hésitant.

Lorsque Kagami tourna la tête, il réalisa que son ami lui tendait son parapluie.

« Ah... Merci, Kuroko, répondit-il aussitôt, infiniment plus calme qu'à la seconde précédente – puis, il s'empara du parapluie. Attends, j'vais l'tenir. »

En observant cette scène de loin, Furihata Kouki, qui faisait partie de ces gens qui emportaient l'infâme jalousie partout avec eux, mais aussi de ces gens pour qui l'échec n'était qu'habitude et le célibat un poids qu'ils traînaient depuis leur premier jour en ce monde, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois envieux et seul. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait déjà vraiment souhaité partager son parapluie – du moins, pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que la jeune fille qui accaparait ses pensées et l'avait, la veille encore, une fois de plus rejeté –, mais plutôt qu'il se sentait mis à l'écart, dans ce genre de situations. Après tout, il marchait derrière l'ombre et la lumière de son équipe, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas prêté attention à lui (c'était à peine s'il avait eu droit à un salut et à un signe de la main lorsqu'ils étaient partis), et...  
Le froid le fit frémir, et il resserra deux petits poings sur la lanière de son sac en bandoulière avant de soupirer. Une fois de plus, c'était seulement qu'il ne comptait pas parmi les meilleurs, et qu'il n'en ferait probablement jamais partie – qu'il ne pourrait donc jamais s'y mêler, encore moins s'y intégrer.

Furihata, l'air déprimé, releva les yeux sur le dos de ses coéquipiers qui passaient la porte de verre ; et, tout à coup, il eut la drôle d'impression qu'un monde complet les séparaient de lui.

D'un seul coup, il les vit sortir du gymnase : il vit Kagami pousser la porte et la maintenir en place d'un bras puissant, il vit Kuroko ouvrir le petit parapluie tout juste assez grand pour deux et le tendre à son équipier préféré ; il vit Kagami l'attraper avec un sourire, s'écarter, attendre son ami, l'accueillir à l'abri, presque tout contre lui, et lâcher la porte comme si de rien n'était-  
Et, à cet instant précis, Kouki eut l'impression que son existence à lui n'avait pas la moindre importance, comparée à celles-ci. A cet instant précis, il se sentit banal ; inutile ; pas assez doué ; pas assez apprécié ; ni ombre, ni lumière, ni même joueur expérimenté, il se sentit profondément jaloux du lien que ses camarades entretenaient et surtout, désespérément normal. Trop normal.

A la seconde qui suivit, cependant, il rattrapa d'une main la porte qui se refermait, et un drôle événement, non, une étrange scène, l'ébauche d'un détail extraordinaire débarqua dans son existence trop normale, et de banal coéquipier inutile pas même doué il devint soudain l'unique témoin d'une rencontre qui promettait autant de conséquences heureuses que désastreuses, avant même d'avoir commencé-

« Tetsuya. »

C'était une voix que Furihata connaissait, et qui fit aussitôt trembler chaque partie de lui, jusqu'à la plus infime. C'était une voix qu'il n'avait entendue qu'une ou deux fois et qui, pourtant, n'avait pas la moindre peine à lui glacer les sangs ; c'était une voix reconnaissable en cette manière qu'elle avait de découper les syllabes du prénom de Kuroko, aussi, de les séparer l'une de l'autre, avec un semblant d'attention, une esquisse d'affection, perdue au cœur de la froideur de son ton.  
Aux yeux de Kouki, c'était la voix du plus effrayant garçon que la Terre n'ait jamais porté ; aux yeux de Kagami, c'était celle d'un ennemi qu'il aurait mieux fallu battre à mort, assassiner ; aux yeux de Kuroko, c'était seulement celle d'un ancien coéquipier.

Akashi Seijuurou arborait l'uniforme du lycée Rakuzan dans la cour de Seirin, un élégant parapluie dans la main droite.

« Je t'attendais », poursuivit-il, l'autre main glissée dans la poche, en feinte de nonchalance.

Kuroko ne répondit pas.  
(Personne ne remarqua l'air un peu mélancolique, un peu triste, qui se propagea alors partout au travers de son regard bleu.)

« Viens », ordonna celui qu'on élevait au rang d'empereur, et son ton s'était soudain fait plus dur.

Kuroko hésita.

« Hé, Kuroko, tu-

– A demain, Kagami-kun. »

Douze secondes, huit pas, quelques mètres plus loin et plus tard, l'ombre de Seirin avait rejoint le génie de Rakuzan sous son parapluie noir comme le ciel orageux, et Furihata ne put s'empêcher de songer que peut-être, peut-être la main de Kagami, pour peu qu'elle se soit posée sur son épaule frêle, aurait pu le retenir-  
Mais la lumière de leur équipe resta figée sur place, faible et tremblante, ébranlée par le mauvais temps, la surprise et la pluie.

Une dernière fois, un regard d'éclair, mi-rouge mi-doré, traversa la cour pour foudroyer Kagami, l'immobiliser, si possible l'annihiler ; puis, les yeux d'Akashi s'adoucirent, et revinrent se poser sur le garçon à ses côtés.  
(Et lorsque, brièvement, ils effleurèrent l'apparence terrorisée de Kouki, ce n'est que dédain et mépris qu'ils lui offrirent.)

* * *

Et voilà pour le début de cette nouvelle... épopée.

Je ne l'ai pas précisé avant, mais cette histoire n'est pas encore finie et d'ailleurs, je sais pas trop quand elle se finira. C'est l'AkaFuri qui me tient le plus à cœur, et comme j'ai envie de l'écrire le mieux possible, j'avance trèès lentement. (Je suis au milieu du chapitre 2, cela dit.) Je passe beaucoup de temps à réfléchir aux événements, encore plus à les mettre en mots, alors... ne m'en voulez pas si les chapitres sont un peu longs à venir, pitié ;_; Je vais essayer de poster au minimum un chapitre par mois, mais je garantis rien.

En attendant, merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)


End file.
